


Destiny's Aide

by Sitara



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Sitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what is going on in the spirit world during key points in the boys life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Aide

A gangly blue eyed wolf growled and paced nervously in front of cliff wall. Three jackals keep him from escaping into the jungle. The largest jackal moved in his jaws snapped and the wolf's howl of pain echoed through the valley. 

 

A panther roared in impotent fury in the distance caused the wolf to renew his efforts to escape his tormentors. He dodged under one jackal's leap only to slam into another. The wolf stumbled back dazed and the three jackals moved in for the kill. 

 

"We have you now pup. Your power will never join with the guardian now and without you he will be ours. The Light has lost all."

 

An eagle swooped in scattering the minions of darkness before it landed on a ledge above the wolf. "You can not be here this is a sanctuary of the Light. You have no  
power here and this young one will never fall into your claws." The eagle spread his wings and began to glow. As he grew brighter the jackals cringed back and started to fade. "He will be ours one day. The Light will not always be in time to save him."

 

The eagle settled his ruffled feathers as the jackals vanished before turning his attention to the wolf. He glared down his beak at the silver wolf."And what are you doing here again, Young One. I thought I told both you and your guardian that the time of your joining was not for some time yet and for you two to stay out of the spirit realm."

 

The wolf sighed, stood up and took off running into the underbrush, *I was called by the other half of my soul*, he shouted to the vexed eagle.

 

"Oh Gods, what are trying to teach me with these two children." The Eagle took off in pursuit of his ward.

 

****************

 

The panther thrashed in his cage of thorns trying desperately to reach the wolf. The thorns held him too tightly and he cried out in despair when the wolf went silent. A crackling in the underbrush put him on alert and he knew his death was at hand for he could not get free even to defend himself. The panther lowered his head and prepared to die.

 

The wolf burst into the clearing and stared at the panther. The panther looked up and the sapphire eyes of the wolf found his ice blue ones.

 

***********FLASH************

 

A young man sat in his room with a packed duffle bag at his feet waiting for his ride to the Military Academy. His father called him down and he gathered his things to head downstairs. As he passed his brother's room he looked in but his brother would not face him. "Jim get down here now." His father called again and as Jim went down the stairs he looked up and into the eyes of a wolf.

 

**********FLASH***********

 

The wolf reared back and shook his head then began to gnaw on the thick vines trying to release the trapped panther. The panther shifted and stared at the wolf in confusion. 

 

The eagle flew in and perched on a nearby branch before fussing at the wolf. "Young One, you can not release him now. If you do he will be dead within the year and the Dark will have won." The wolf growled as he continued his work. The eagle sighed, "So be it. It is time for you to go home NOW, Young One." The wolf whined at the panther has he faded out.

 

The panther glared balefully at the eagle. "Don't look at me like that only a trained shaman can release you and if the Young One had kept trying it would have killed him. So, your senses will have have to stay here but the rest of you will return home NOW!" The panther faded out the eagle sighed.

 

"How does that cat keep getting in here without alerting the watchers. He is the only one through out all of history to do so. Oh my Brothers we have one of much power coming to our aid at last." The eagle soared away to join his brothers in planning for the future.

-30-


End file.
